Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Checkmate
The first real action taken against the corrupt Federation is undergone by the Insurrectionists. Summary Chapter One A coup. Everyone is shocked by what they hear come from Edward Shield. If Lianna Young hadn't been looking directly at him when he said it, she was certain he hadn't. But he indeed said those two words: :A coup. He says that for too long they have played their little war on the defensive side, that they need to stop playing it safe or they might as well forfeit the game to an opponent who never plays safe. In order to end the corruption, Edward Shield suggests going straight to Earth and capturing the Federation President, the Federation Council and Starfleet Command in order to root out those who are members of the Brotherhood. He says that this is the only way they can efficiently end the conflict. Later, in his room, Lianna Young arrives to try to talk some sense into him. However, Shield's mind is made up. He tells her that they HAVE to do this, because the corruption won't end if they run from system to system, as they have been doing recently. There is only one answer to the violence they have been shown by Sanders and the Brotherhood: Conflict... Chapter Two Later, Shield has gathered the senior officers to the War Room on the and begins drawing out a battle-plan. Sector 001 will be heavily defended by Starfleet and orbital stations that can pick up a ship coming from as far as Pluto. Wess states that Jupiter Station will prove to be a problem in a direct assault on Earth. Shield states that a direct assault won't be his plan. He presents a rather daring maneuver which will require the ''Admonitor'' s Manual Override Control to be linked to the central controls of the ''Enterprise'', giving Admonitor full control over both ships. That in place, the Admonitor will warp both ships, linked together, just outside of the atmosphere of Titan, where they will use its atmosphere, as well as the gases from Saturn and Jupiter to mask their approach to Earth. Jenkins says that such an approach would be impossible, since warping into a solar system is dangerous, and dropping out of warp directly outside of the atmosphere of Titan is too risky. Shield, possessed by some frenzy, tells them that the risks don't matter when they consider their goal: ending the corruption and being able to return to their homes and families. As the two crews hook both ships up for another hard dock, in addition to programming the MOC from the into the central computer of the ''Enterprise'', Edward Shield watches over them nervously, making almost obsessively sure that everyone is operating at maximum efficiency. It seems to be his breaking point, during which he yells at an ensign who, nervous over having the captain "hover" over him - about whom rumors of brutalities towards insubordination have circulated - breaks what he is working at. Chapter Three After both have left the Bridge, Liin calls together the Bridge crew and calls them to mutiny against Edward Shield. When the ''Admonitor'' crew protest, Liin further states that their captain should also be removed, due to the fact that she's been powerless to change Shield's mind. When, starting with Nox and going down one by one, the others refuse to accept her proposal, Liin leaves, reminding them that those who stand to the side get cut down just the same as those who stand in the way. Once she leaves, Rookwood realizes that K'hallA was not present, and neither was Wess. Moments later, Lianna Young confronts him again about what happened. He tells her that they have been fighting a defensive battle for too long: that the time to fight back has come. He chides himself for being too weak to understand that before. She answers him by suggesting that, perhaps, they have been wrong: fighting would only give the Federation plausible reason for opposition. In his fury, he attacks her, tearing off her uniform jacket. Angrily, he reminds her what happened when they tried diplomacy, and how he saved her from that and asks how she, of all people, could be suggesting diplomacy, especially since they are so close to victory. He refuses to listen to her advice and tells her that their attack will go ahead as planned and gives her an ultimatum: :Fight with us, or fight against us. There is no middle ground in a world of choices: there's either a choice for or a choice against. Now it's time to make your choice. Chapter Four An hour later, the alarms on both ships blare loudly as the countdown to their attack on Sector 001 draws nigh. Shield, despite protests from Lianna Young, is sitting in the captain's chair on the , where he now controls both ships. After a countdown of thirty seconds, the S'srellian warp drive is activated, sending both ships to warp 10 in a matter of moments. Almost as soon as the jump was made, Shield brings it out, just barely outside of the atmosphere of Titan. Having succeeded, he then plans on using Jupiter's gravity-well to disrupt enemy signals while he makes for Earth. But the crew suddenly realizes something dire as they pass the orbit of Saturn: :They've walked into a trap. Jupiter Station is on full-alert, the Mars Defense grid is active and phaser-fire from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards lances up at the connected starships. By the time they pass Mars, all of Starfleet has been mobilized against them. But one thing in particular stands against their progress: the . Commanded by Admiral Sanders personally, this gargantuan vessel dwarfs even the starship, sporting thousands of phaser banks and hundreds of torpedo bays. Despite being extremely hard to maneuver, the Pericles' range is almost one-and-one-hundred-twenty-fifths-of-an-AU. The attack seems to be doomed. Sanders taunts Shield by saying that the only way he's returning to Earth is in a body-bag. Despite this, and pleas from his crew (even K'hallA, who reminds him that only a fool fights in a burning house), Shield refuses to back down. Even Young chides him by reminding him that history will remember him as the captain who blew his second chance at life on a fruitless suicide mission. When even this doesn't work, Lianna Young begs, for the sake of both their crews, to escape while there is still time. Chapter Five Shield is stunned as to how his plan, which no one but the senior officers knew about, fell through. When he hears Young's plea, he remains unwavering. Uttering an apology beneath her breath, she knocks him out and takes control, sending both ships towards the Klingon Empire as soon as possible. Due to their speed, the Federation ships are unable to pursue them. Upon entering Klingon space, the first ship they encounter is captained by K'holl, who allows them sanctuary for the time being. The ships begin repairs, while Lianna Young asks the question of Edward Shield: how could Admiral Sanders have known about their operation? Or, more importantly, what caused Edward Shield to act so out of character? Later, Liin finds the one who was missing. She chides him for running off, but he says that he had to hide. K'hallA became suspicious and started looking for him, which compelled him to seek a hiding place. She is furious, and asks him where his loyalties truly lie: with himself or with the admiral. He says that he's had enough of espionage, that he just wanted to live in peace, which was why he chose what he did. She reminds him that, though they failed this time, they might get another chance; and if they do, he will die if he betrays them. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Story Arc: Federation Spy Category:Story Arc: Alien Rage Virus